We are the Shepherds
by ceciilee
Summary: My story focuses on Addie and Derek, and it's pretty fluffy. Rated T for now, but might change. I do not own the characters, if I did they would be together.
1. Chapter 1

The Shepherds are arguing, again. No one knows exactly what the reason behind their continuous arguing over the last week and a half but what is obvious is that even though they are 'arguing' they still smile at each other.

"Addison, I'm your husband and I'm telling you NO," Derek declares.

The she-Shepherd responds by lifting a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "There is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Addison," Derek whines while putting his hands on her waist.

His wife, not disturbed by his words, gives him a kiss on the cheek and walks away.

"I forbid it," he declares as she walks away, "you hear me? I forbid you to do it."  
People turn to look at him funny but he doesn't pay attention, instead turns away to walk to the next surgery before taking a quick glance back to see his wife still walking away.

"I hate them," Meredith tells her fellow interns while glaring at the couple standing by the nurse's station, "well, him maybe not so much, but I do hate her. I know their sham of a marriage will end soon. There is no way he will stay with her longer, I mean, look at them, they fight all the time."

"Meredith," Alex warns her.

"It's true, just because you're the spawn of Satan doesn't mean you can deny it. Look at them they are arguing, again!"

"Remember what happened last time you declared it was just a matter of days before their marriage exploded," Cristina reminded her.

Meredith glares at them, "this time it's different. They have been arguing over who knows what for the last two weeks."

Izzie, who has been pretty quiet, "Meredith, you need to let it go."

Cristina turns to Izzie and gives her a look as if saying 'she's not going to like what you're saying so you might want to stop."

"Meredith is right," George joins the conversation, "the She-Shepherd is HOT but lately they have been arguing over everything."

Later in the day, when Addison calls Derek for an emergency surgery on a baby she just helped deliver.

"What took you so long to call?" He says annoyed while working.

"I was busy, in case you haven't noticed I have my hands full."

"So this might be a good time to talk about scheduling that luncheon," she says while continuing to work on the mother.

"No,no,no this it is definitely not a good time. Remember what I said, I will go to the luncheon if you promise..."

Though her face is mostly covered her eyes twinkle, "it's too late for that bargaining chip."

"What?" Derek looks up.

"Well, honey, I did it about an hour ago."

"Addison Alexandra Forbes Montgomery Shepherd!"

"Derek Christopher Shepherd!" Addison responds.

"Why would you...how could...ugh! I don't know what to say!"

"Karev please take care of the cleaning," Addison tells the intern as she removes her gloves and her surgery gown to replace them with clean ones and moves to assist her husband.

Meredith who has been assisting Derek, however, does not move, "Meredith please help Karev," Derek tells her. The intern glares at the she-Shepherd and moves to assist her fellow intern. Addison is unfazed by her attitude and simple takes over.

The Shepherds are now working together to remove a tumor from the baby's face.

"I told you," Meredith whispers to Karev, who answers with an eye-roll.

Once the surgery is done and the Shepherds are washing their hands, Addison gets near Derek and bumps him with her hip.  
"Are you mad at me?" she looks at him with hopeful eyes.

Derek finishes washing his hands, dries them and removes his wife's cap to see her now short straight hair and smiles, "you know I love your long hair," he tells her while combing her hair with his hands.

"So, you don't like it?"

He smiles again and kisses her nose, "you look beautiful."

"Thank you!" Addison responds with a kiss on the lips.

While the Shepherds share a kiss, Meredith glares through the surgery room window.

"So, about that luncheon," Derek begins while his arms are still around his wife.

Addison laughs, "I was just messing with you, the Captain made a phone call last week and took care of everything."

Derek glares, "all this time you've been hanging the luncheon above my head while knowing we no longer had to worry about it?"

"Yep," Addison nods, "I liked how scared you got every time I mentioned having to charm those two old bats in charge of admissions."

"You really are Satan," he shakes his head while smiling.

"I prefer to be called Ruler of all that is Evil," she corrects him laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback: A Few Months Ago_

_"So?" Dr. Derek Shepherd tells his wife, Dr. Addison Shepherd._

_She gives him a flirty smile while adjusting his lab coat, "so?"_

_He smiles again and puts his hand in one of her coat pockets to pull out two small chocolates._

_"Someone is getting fat," Cristina says in a sing-song while looking at the Shepherds now eating a chocolate each._

_The interns, and anyone with eyes, have noticed that the she-Shepherd has been getting a little rounder in the middle._

_Meredith smiles at Cristiana, "Derek will leave her if she gets fat."_

_"She's HOT, there is no way he will drop her for a few extra pounds," Alex intervenes._

_"No Derek can't like fat women," the inter declares._

_Izzie who seems uncomfortable with the conversation, "Meredith, I know you hate to admit it but Addison is a beautiful woman"_

_"NO! A successful doctor who looks like Derek cannot want a fat woman. Ugh, I have to go but believe me," Meredith looks at each intern, "Derek will realize that he is better off with me."_

_"We need to get Meredith to realize that Derek is not going to leave Addison," Izzie declares as soon as Meredith leaves._

_"Let her be, she will give up on him sooner or later. A night out in the town will probably cure her," Cristina says and also leaves._

_Before any of the other interns can say anything else they notice Addison quickly walking away from Derek and the latter following her._

_Addison is in the women's restroom violently throwing up while Derek holds her hair and softly rubs his hand on her back._

_"Are you feeling better?" he asks._

_After rinsing her mouth Addison turns to his waiting arms, "I'm worried Derek...I've lost eight pounds. I should be gaining weight not losing it!"_

_Derek hugs her, "but the doctor said everything was developing fine, right? And you saw the ultrasound, everything is going well."_

_"Yes, but..."_

_"Morning sickness is normal. Look at me," he stares directly at her eyes, "don't give into your fears, think rationally. What would you say if one of your patients was in your position?"_

_Addison takes a step back to look at him, "I would tell her that some women have more severe cases of morning sickness than others. As long as the baby is progressing well, then throwing up and losing a couple of pounds in the beginning is acceptable. Chances are that she will make up for those pounds later in the pregnancy." She takes a deep breath and smiles at him, "Thank you for keeping me sane."_

_Derek kisses her on the forehead and smiles, "it's my job to keep you sane, safe, and happy." He hugs her while resting one hand on her once-flat stomach but that now has a little roundness to it. "Now tell me, have you decided what you want for lunch?"_

_Addie smiles and places her hand on top of his, "we're debating between an bacon cheese burger or a healthy salad with chicken, peas, eggs, nuts, lots of olives, bacon, tomatoes, avocado, french fries, and lots of caesar and thousand island dressing. Oh, and pickles with peanut butter. I wonder if they have any hot peppers."_

_Derek laughs, "That does not sound very healthy."_

_"Hey!" she hits him on the chest half-heartedly._

_"Okay, since I have the feeling you will force me to take to a salad place only to decide you want the burger, why don't we go to the diner?"_

_"Oooh, I could get a milkshake."_

_"Yes, you could and I'll even let you have some nachos," he offers._

_Addison gags at the thought, "ohh, no, eww, don't say that-it's disgusting."_

_"Yeah, and everything you just mentioned together is not," he says sarcastically._  
_"Everything I said was the most delicious thing ever," she looks at him as if challenging him to disagree._

_"Of course babe," Derek smiles and kisses her forehead._

_One Month Later_

_The Shepherds enter the hospital but instead of holding hands like they do every morning, Derek is carrying Addison and barking orders for a gurney and Bailey._

_"Bailey, she fainted. We were walking from the car talking and..."_

_Bailey begins to take over the situation while Derek continues to hold Addison's hand; but, when Bailey tries to get him to let go, "No! I need to be with her."_

_"Karev, get him out," Mirand orders the intern._

_"Don't you dare! I have to be here for her," Derek warns Alex._

_After some persuasion and Webber ordering Derek to leave the room he is forced to wait outside for news._


	3. Chapter 3

_After waiting and seeing people come in and out without giving him an update on his wife, Derek realizes he is holding Addison's coat and purse. And while he does not notice, the people who see him walking towards the locker room do see his eyes red and puffy and his face wet from the tears shed._

_After putting their things in the respective lockers, Derek sits there looking at his wife's name- A. Montgomery-Shepherd- above the small locker now containing her coat and purse along with her other possessions. He looks at the open locker and smiles wondering how his wife can keep so many things in such a small space and still keep everything so organized; his locker, on the left, has fewer items but is a complete mess during the days in-between her organizing it for him. Who would have thought that the great Doctor Derek Shepherd who is known for being meticulous needs his wife in order to keep a straight locker? He knows though, he knows that he needs her more than anything else in the world and that said world would make no sense without her in it. With those thoughts Derek closes his eyes and thinks..._

"_God, if you're listening, if you exist you know I'm not a religious person but I need help. I mean, the last time, and only time, I happily went to church was the day I married Addie. I remember that day, it was the happiest day of my life… If there is no God, whatever is up there or somewhere, whatever being is out there in charge; PLEASE, let Addie be okay. She's pregnant and we've been waiting for this for so long. I know I don't deserve to ask for anything from you but, she saves babies for crying out loud! Please, do something, make everything okay. I don't...I don't know what I would do without her. Please." Derek opens his eyes to find out he is not alone but being observed by none other than Meredith Grey._

"_Hi," she says timidly._

"_Meredith, what are you doing here?"_

"_I saw you come in," she tells him and sits next to him, "you looked like you could use a friend," and she takes his hand closest to her._

_Derek takes his hand back, "Meredith this is not a good time."_

"_No, it's the perfect time, you need me Derek. I'm a breath of fresh air, remember?" she looks at him hopeful. "I know you want a family, I could give you that. We could be a family Derek; I'm young, I could give you more than one baby."_

_Derek stands, "Mer, please."_

_Meredith too stands up and takes her shirt off, "I know I'm dark and twisty but I could change," she reaches out to him but he turns around to not look at hers, "I will learn to want a child. I promise I will love your baby. Please, Derek, choose me!"_

"_Please don't do this right now, my wife fainted and I..." he is unable to finish when Meredith shuts him with a kiss._

_Stunned for about a second, Derek is about to push her away when the door suddenly opens to reveal Alex Karev. Derek takes advantage of the interruption and pushes Meredith away._

"_Alex, uhh, Derek and I"_

"_Your wife is awake and asking for you," Karev tells Derek and walks away._  
"_Derek," Meredith tries to get his attention again but he's already out the door behind Karev._

_Derek runs through the halls of the hospital leaving both Meredith and Karev behind._  
"_Addie," he opens the door to her room and rushes to her side. The Shepherds hug with disregard of the other people in the room._

"_Oh, Addie, how are you feeling? Are you okay?" he asks her while holding her face and kissing her forehead, "I was so worried." Derek hugs her tight as if to not let her go._


	4. Chapter 4

_Still unbeta, still don't own the characters._  
___  
"_Shepherd, let the woman breath," Bailey interrupts them._

"_Oh my god, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Derek worriedly lets go of Addison._

_Addison reaches out to him and touches his cheek, "no, honey, come" she guides him to seat next to her on the bed, "I'm fine."_

_He grabs her hands and kisses them, "I love you so much, I was so scared, I ...I just don't...what I would do without you," he kisses her hands again and hold them to his face._

"_Well, now that you've made a fool of yourself, we've been waiting for you to do an ultrasound," the no-nonsense doctor tells him._

_With the help of Izzie, Bailey prepares Addison for the ultrasound. With the belly on display Derek can't help but rub it a little before getting a look from Bailey that signals he better remove his hand and let her put the gel on. On one side of the bed is Bailey and on the other is Derek holding Addison's hand._

"_I can tell by your face that you know these babies are healthy," Bailey looks at Addison who is now smiling with teary eyes._

_Addison nods and looks at Derek, "honey, do you want to know the gender?"_

_Derek smiles, "you can tell this time?" she nods, "then yes, tell me."_

"_Okay, the one to your right, well I hope she has your eyes."_

"_A girl?" he asks._

_Addison nods and smiles, "yes! Girls are awesome! She's going to be my little princess" he kisses Addison on her forehead again. "I'm going to build her a castle and get a pony, and..."_

"_Before you start painting your house pink, wait for Addison to finish talking," Bailey interrupts him._

"_Ohh, yes, sorry, tell me more," he anxiously looks at Addison._

"_We're also going to have little boy," Addison smiles at him._

_Derek smiles, "a son? I'm going to have a son?"_

_Again Addison smiles and nods, "We are going to play catch and I'll take him fishing." Derek is obviously equally happy to have a boy as he is to have a girl. "Well, if my baby girl wants to go fishing then I'll take her too; all four of us can go fishing and camping. What am I saying? You don't like fishing, but I could buy a really good nice camper and you could just relax by the lake and I'll fish and I promise to cook the fish outside." He looks at Addison so happy telling her everything they will do with their children._

"_I'm sorry to interrupt you Dr. Shepherd but I think Dr. Bailey wants to discuss why Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd fainted," Izzie interrupts him._

"_Gosh, yes, tell me what happened?"_

"_Well, despite being a world renown doctor your wife suffered from low blood sugar, and you let her," Bailey glaring at him._

"_But..." Derek tries to defend himself._

"_I had breakfast Bailey," Addison is one of the few people that is a little less scared of Bailey, "I just couldn't keep it down."_

"_And, she ate a banana and an apple on the way to work, and she had some of her green juice," Derek adds._

"_It wasn't enough, as far as I can tell right now, low blood sugar is the reason she fainted. The twin's heartbeats are strong. Either way I've rushed your blood test and will find out if there is anything else going on soon. Addison, you've suffer from hyperemesis gravidarum and were underweight at the beginning of the pregnancy, so I would like to keep you here overnight."_

"_Stay? Please no Bailey, I promise I will stay in bed at home but don't make me stay here," Addison begs Bailey while holding Derek's hand tightly._

_Derek looks at Addie and knows he needs to help her, "I promise I won't leave her alone for a second," Derek offers._

"_This is not up for discussion; you're both doctors and must understand this is for the best. I know you both want these kids so tell me why you don't want to stay at the hospital where you will have people at your beck and call," Bailey demands._

_Addison looks down willing the tears to stop from flowing, "I can't sleep here. With the babies coming I've been worried," Derek holds her hand as if to give her strength; "I've been having horrible nightmares of, of..." she can't continue talking so covers her face._

_Derek holds her while she cries, "this is not the first time we've been pregnant. We were going to have a baby a few years ago but...we don't know what happened. Addison was at the hospital in the middle of night and the baby"_

"_Richard," Addison adds, "we were going to call him Richard."_

"_Little Ricky, I was gonna call him Ricky, he came early and...and...he didn't make it," Derek finishes while holding Addison._

"_She's had nightmares of that night and sometimes does not sleep through the night. What if being at the hospital makes it worse and she's so worried that it hurts the babies? At home, everything is just the way she likes it and as long as I'm there she sleeps well. I obviously won't leave her side but this room is sterile."_

_Feeling sorry for them, Bailey looks at Addison in the eyes and says, "Addie, I'm sorry for what happened but you know we need you stay for tonight so we can monitor. Everything looks okay but I want to make sure."_

_Addison nods while holding on to Derek, "I understand."_

"_Okay, now everyone let's leave the Shepherds and go do our jobs," Bailey directs everyone out, "that includes you Karev."_

_After everyone leaves, Derek and Addison stay hugging each other for a while._

"_Everything will be okay, Addie; I will call Margaret and have her bring something from the house"_

_She does not have the energy to say anything but nods._

"_Ohh Addie, I wish I could just take your pain away."_

"_Don't say that Derek, you already have so much to bear," she says and moves her head to kiss him on the lips but he moves at the last second and kisses her on the cheek, hugs her and then kisses her on the forehead._

_Addison is about to ask if there is something wrong when Derek's beeper goes off, "crap, Johnson needs me to discuss the case I'm passing to him. I promise I won't be long," he kisses her hands again and leaves._

_Two minutes after Derek leaves, Addison calls Karev._

"_Yes, boss," Karev enters with a smile, "do you need anything? You know I'm at your beck and call."_

"_I want you tell me what's going on between you and Derek,"_

"_What? What are you talking about?"_

"_I saw the way you looked at him when you came in and how he looked at you when Bailey told you to leave. I know something happened between the two of you and I have the feeling that it has something to do with me."_

"_Listen, I don't know what you're talking about but, I do know you need to relax."_

"_Alex, please, tell me what you know," Addison's eyes fill with tears, "I'm not stupid, I know Derek and he was acting weird, and so are you."_

_Alex walks to her side and takes her hand, "look Addison, you know I think you're great but I don't want to get in the middle of your marriage. Now, if you need anything else call me I'll be here but please, you deserve to be happy so let that idiot you call a husband take care of you right now. Maybe take a little advantage of him and ask him for something big," he laughs a little to try to get her to lighten up, "ask him for a car. Wait, tell him to give me a new car," at this she does laugh a little._

_Karev's pager beeps and allows him to escape Addison's questioning eyes._


	5. Chapter 5

_Derek is in the restroom washing his face when Mark Sloan walks in, "Hey, I just heard about Addie, I'm sorry. How is she?"_  
_Derek finishes washing his face and begins brushing his teeth._  
"_What are you doing?"_  
"_I want to kiss my wife."_  
"_What? What are you...You kissed another woman! Seriously? Addison is in this the hospital and you're kissing…"_  
"_I didn't kiss her," Derek quickly defends himself and finishes brushing his teeth._  
"_I don't know what happened, one minute I'm in the locker room by myself, worried about my wife and kids, and the next she's there trying to kiss me. I pushed her away, I swear."_  
"_Let me guess, Meredith?"_  
"_Yeah," Derek sighs._  
_They leave the bathroom without noticing that George O'Malley was in one of the stalls._  
"_A boy and a girl, can you believe it?" Derek tells Mark excitedly._  
"_Wow, it's about time," Marks slaps him on the back._  
"_Yeah, I'm really happy."_  
"_I bet, what are you doing out here instead of keeping Addison company? I know she's a terrible patient."_  
"_I need to get some notes for the case I'm passing to Johnson. Listen, would you be on the lookout for Margaret? I asked her to bring some things from the house so that Addie can be more comfortable."_  
"_Sure, go, just tell Margaret to call me when she gets here."_  
"_Thanks."_  
_After giving Johnson the notes, Derek goes back to Addison's room to find her alone, lying in bed lost in thought. Although pale and with bed head, to Derek there is no woman more beautiful than the sad redhead in the white room._  
"_Addie," he says as he walks to her bed._  
"_Hey," she tells him softly looking him over._  
_Derek slides into bed and spoons her, "what are you thinking about?"_  
"_Just hoping for time to pass by quickly so I can go home," she tells him._  
"_Margaret is on her way and we'll make this room a little more comfortable, don't worry."_  
"_Thank you, Der," she turns to look at him and he takes the opportunity to finally kiss her. The kiss slow and deep, Derek puts all his emotions in it—the fear of losing her, the happiness of know she is okay, and the joy of knowing he will be the father is less than four months._  
_When air becomes necessary and they part, but continue staring at each other._  
"_Addie," he begins, "I have something to tell and I don't know how to say it...first of all, know that I love you." _  
"_You kissed Meredith Gray."_  
___  
"_McDreamy's ignoring me," Meredith complains to her friends but apart from looking at each other they do not say anything._  
"_We kissed and now he's ignoring me," she continues, "I tried to get his attention when he was talking to Johnson but he ignored me."_  
"_Well, someone say something!"_  
"_Mer," George cautiously begins, "did you kiss him?"_  
"_Yes, we kissed," she responds like that's the dumbest question she's ever heard._  
"_What George is trying to saying but is too chicken to ask is, did he actually respond to your kiss?"_  
"_We kissed!"_  
"_Meredith, I heard Shepherd telling Sloan that you kissed him but he pushed you away," he tells her softly._  
_Meredith turns to him with eyes wide, "you don't know what you're saying," and walks away._  
___

_Derek is stunned by her words and jumps only to fall on the floor._  
"_Addie, did you push Derek?" Mark laughs when he opens the door for himself and two women._  
"_Mark," Addison says while an embarrassed Derek begins to get up, "please help him up."_  
_The two women who come in with Mark are Margaret and Libby, the women who take care of the Shepherd household. As it is a well-known fact, Addison does not cook but she does like good food, and anyone who has ever tried Margaret's cooking knows she's a great cook._  
"_Mrs. Shepherd," Margaret tells her with a distinctive foreign accent, "we hope you are doing well; we have brought you a few things."_  
"_Thank you Margaret, Libby please tell me you have a one of my nightgowns in that bag," Addison tells the ladies._  
"_Yes ma'am, I brought a you three to choose from," Libby says. She is the person who makes sure that the home that Derek built for Addison on the land in pristine form. _  
_While Libby and Margaret begin to set the room ready for Addison, Derek helps Addison get up from the bed._  
"_What are you people doing?" Bailey walks in._  
"_Bailey, we are just making a couple of change," Mark lets her._  
_Bailey moves to Addison's side and removes her IV so that she can change gowns, "let me help you Addie I don't trust these brutes," she eyes Derek and Mark._  
"_Thank you Bailey," she eyes Derek and is about to take a step away from Derek when he tighten his hold._  
"_No, I'll help my wife Bailey, you can direct the changes inhere," and moves with Addison to the restroom before anyone can argue._  
___  
"_What's your problem?" Cristina yells at George._  
"_If George says he heard than he did," Izzie defends him._  
"_It's the truth anyway," Karev adds, "I walked in when Meredith was throwing herself at Shepherd. Believe me, he was was not into it. He pushed her and ran out of there as fast as he could when I told him McHotty was asking for him."_  
___  
_Derek helps Addison take off the hospital gown and can't help but stare at his pregnant wife, "you know it's cold here," she tells him eyeing the gown in his hand._  
_Turning pink,"sorry," he hands her the gown but she doesn't take it._  
"_No, give me the other one, it's softer. I also need your help putting it on," she tells him._  
_Derek begins to get her dress and when he is standing right in front of her helping her put her arms through the sleeves and notices she's trying not to look at him, "Addie, say something."_  
"_What do you want me to say Derek? You've been acting weird. I realized that you kissed Meredith, told you so, and you practically jumped out of bed."_  
"_I was surprised," he says and sits on the side of the tub, "and the bed is very small, honey," he looks up trying to make her smile._  
_She looks down at him while rubbing her belly, "why didn't you tell me?" she points out and can't help the tears that now coat her lashes._  
_Derek immediately gets ups and grabs her hands, "Ohh, Addie, I'm so sorry to hurt you. I didn't know how to tell you. I'm sorry, extremely sorry she kissed me. You hear," she looks at her directly in the eyes, "I was not a willing participant. I was in the locker room comparing your neat locker to my messy one when she came in and kissed me."_  
_Addison is looking down, willing herself to not cry, "I don't want you to tell me you're sorry because that's what I want to hear."_  
"_But it's true! I'm sorry she kissed me! I'm sorry she feels like there is still the chance of getting back together. I'm with you Addison Shepherd and I don't want to be with anyone else."_  
"_Der," she looks at him._  
"_No, listen to me. I was an idiot for trying to keep it from you but I don't want you to ever be insecure about how I feel about you. Meredith kissing me was not my fault, so I can't apologize for that. What it is my fault is that she somehow feels like I will leave you for her; I don't know what I have done to make her think that BUT I will get that idea out of her head. I love you Addison; I want to spend the rest of my life with you; I want to have children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren with you; I want to grow old and senile with you!"_  
_Addison, "I just don't know..."_


	6. Chapter 6

"_I just don't know...how long we can stay in here before Mark starts knocking on the door," she tells him while smiling._

_Derek envelops her in his arms, "Derek, I love you and I think love me too, so even if things around us are a little rocky, I truly believe we are happy and I think that we can make our marriage work and be happy together."_

_"We are happy, and I do, I love you," he looks are her, wipes the tear that slides from her lashes, and gives her a soft kiss on the lips, "to eternity."_

_"To eternity," she agrees and is about to kiss him when someone knocks on the door._

_"Hey, what are you two doing in there? We're done here!" Mark yells, "come out, all the work is done."_

_Derek and Addison smile at each other and ignore him to kiss._

_"What's the commotion?" Derek asks when he comes out holding hands with Addison._

_"Thank you all," says Addison when she sees that a bigger bed has been brought in and that is now covered with the green silk sheet and a comforter, flowers adorn the window, her slippers and house coat are waiting for her, and a few magazines are neatly arranged on the table. Facing away from the door, Derek partially encircles Addison from behind so that his left arm is around her, rights hand is on her belly and his chin is on her shoulder._

_Angry at George's words but knowing what he's saying is true Meredith Gray is quickly walking away from hers and does not realize she's walking towards Addison Shepherd's room till she hears Derek's laugh._

_"Yes, thank you, this looks way better and looks like I won't be falling off the bed again," he says while laughing and kissing Addison on the nearest cheek._

_No one notices the intern in the hall staring at the Derek hugging and kissing his wife._


	7. Chapter 7

_After everyone leaves, Addison is laying on the bed reading one of the magazines with Derek is laying next to her with his laptop working on an article. The room is quiet except for Derek's typing and the occasional shift of pages. To anyone else the silence of the room might seem uncomfortable to say the least but for the Shepherds it is a peaceful silence. They have not always felt the need to be speaking or doing something in order to be in the same room. _

_Their years at Columbia proved to be bearable because even when not speaking, Addison and Derek were able to study in the same room without being bothered by the presence of the other. _

_For Addison, the hours spent in silence with Mark were always the time she spent thinking of Derek. The other time she spent with Mark was to have sex and imagine that he was Derek._

_The time Derek spent with Meredith was either to have sex, and forget his problems, or to sleep but it was never to just be. Unless he was doing one or the other, or some sort of activity, Derek's mind always kept going back to memories of the wife he had left behind. Thinking that he is finally where he belongs, Dereks glances at his wife with her glasses perched on her nose and biting her lip while reading the magazine. He knows that the biting of the lip means she's lost in whatever she is reading, and doesn't realize he is watching her. _

_With a final glance at his wife, Derek smiles and thinks, "what an idiot I was. I could have lost her trying to be the man I thought was worthy of her. I thought that I could only prove that I was worthy of her if I became Chief but it turns out that in my saga to becoming Chief I turned into an asshole who forgot that she loved Derek Shepherd not Chief Shepherd.." With that in mind turns to finish typing the article._


End file.
